disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Drakken
Dr. Drakken is the main antagonist of the Disney Channel animated series, Kim Possible. He is the arch-nemesis of Kim Possible and the usual employer of Shego. Along with Shego, he reformed in the two-part series finale. Background As a boy, Drakken was inspired to choose a villainous lifestyle when he listened to a record he found in his mother's attic of his great-great-grandfather, Bartholomew Lipsky, talking about one of his plans. It was a brief clip, and he didn't understand it, but nevertheless it led young Drakken to begin constructing destructive mechanisms and torturous devices, and planted the seeds for the malevolently inclined disposition he now enjoys as an adult. Drakken attended university with Kim's father, as well as Bob Chen and Ramesh, but left after he was laughed at by the three when exhibiting for them the Bebe prototype. Apparently after leaving school he embarked upon the beginning of his life of crime. At some point he turned blue but all that is known about it is that "it was a Tuesday" when it happened. Personality Drakken is a self-categorized "evil megalomaniac," who is fueled by pettiness and jealousy. His descent into evil is because of other people picking on him. He is also rather cowardly. He is often quailed by threats or stern actions from Shego. When confronted with a serious and mad Ron after the Little Diablo incident, his bravado quickly fled and he screamed Ron's name while cowering in the rain. While he may be Kim Possible's arch-nemesis, Dr. Drakken is quite childish. Physical appearance Drakken is of average height and build with light-blue skin, long black ponytail, a scar under his left eye, and a thick, smooth unibrow. Drakken's primary outfit is a blue double-breasted coat and trousers, with black gloves (which were gifted to him from his mother) and boots. He also wears a wide belt and a black collar, both of which are embossed with pale green circles. The reason for Drakken's blue-toned skin is never revealed. Although, from the beginning of a conversation between Drakken and Professor Dementor it is known that it happened on a Tuesday. It is also known that his skin coloration is somehow tied to his evil, as when it was removed by the Attitudinator his skin color returns to a natural color. Abilities Drakken is a brilliant (but bumbling) scientist, who is capable of creating marvelous devices and inventions. However, those that Team Possible doesn't destroy have a tendency to fail on their own or be otherwise obliterated by a glitch in one of his faulty and impractical plans. Despite his ability to innovate all on his own, Drakken has no qualms about stealing other people's scientific discoveries and using them for his evil purposes, referring to this as "outsourcing". Appearances ''Kim Possible In his first appearance, Drakken makes a nano-bot in the shape of a tick that had a bomb attached to it. The robot became stuck to Kim, but Ron was later able to get it off with hot sauce from Bueno Nacho. Drakken tried a lot more times to take over the world and destroy Kim Possible, but all attempts ended sadly for Drakken. Following the events of "So the Drama" Drakken is arrested and sent to prison, here forced to share a cell with Frugal Lucre, whom he later teamed up with later in the fourth season. He made brief appearances in "Car Alarm" and "The Big Job", in which he would see someone seemingly coming to break him out of prison but then find out that they are only breaking Shego out. Eventually, in "Mad Dogs and Aliens", he was broken out of jail by Warmonga, who believed him to be "The Great Blue". In the series finale, he helps Kim and her allies ward off Warmonga and Warhok's invasion. Drakken also reveals to harbor a romantic interest in Shego. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Drakken appeared as the main antagonist in the ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode "Rufus" where he makes a temporary alliance with Dr. Hämsterviel to kidnap Stitch and clone him. He was almost foiled by Kim Possible, but Kim is soon captured by both Drakken and Shego. However, Rufus and Lilo manage to free Kim and Stitch, where all four of them destroyed Drakken's lair and escaped. Kim Possible (film) Gallery Trivia *There is a running gag that whenever Drakken escapes, he says Kim "You think you're all that, but you're not." In So: The Drama, which was the planned season finale he admits "Maybe she is all that". *Drakken appears in more episodes than any other villain, just one time more than Shego because of a single episode where he appears and she doesn't, proving he is Kim's arch-nemesis. *He has the last ever line in the series: "It was a Tuesday." (this line being the opening to the story of his blue skin). But sadly, we don't know the truth of his blue skin. *It is suggested that Drakken's sixth cloning attempt was in Lilo & Stitch: The Series given that Shego warned Drakken "What is it with the cloning thing? It never works for you; you're like over five attempts." Category:Villains Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Scientists Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Adults Category:Main antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Characters in video games Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Bosses Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters Category:Cousins Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Live-action villains Category:Heroes Category:Time travelers